Mia and Nora's romantic story
by DisneyBrony96
Summary: the 2 future girls meet
1. Chapter 1 : meeting Mia

CHAPTER 1 PART 1 AFTER THE CRISIS/XS

After the Crisis , everything was back, all the multiple earths were back and all the people and creatures and just everything was back. But what they weren't expecting to come back were the people that vanished before the crisis, With Barry and Oliver gone the Legends had gone back to the Wave Rider, team Supergirl had gone back to their earth the other alternate earth heroes went back to their earth and team Flash and team Arrow went back to earth one.

Once they got home on earth-1 with Kate going back to Gotham City, team Arrow going back home to Star City and Mia Smoak Queen becomig the new Green Arrow and team Flash going back to Central City where they would find a surprise at S.T.A.R. Labs waiting for them. It was Nora West Allen whom they thought was gone, but she was there just standing in the hallway of S.T.A.R. Labs putting them all in shock. Nora remembered everything including her death.

Iris ran up to Nora with excitement, but she knew she had to tell her about the Crisis that happened after her death and what happeneded to her father Barry Allen aka The Flash. Nora was upset when she heard the news she said that she had to step out for a bit. She was upset not only cause her father had "vanished" but now there was no "Flash" she kept thinking of who could take his place to protect Central City and so her mom Iris stepped out where she was and sat down next to her holding her suit that she had died in and said "Your father and i saved this hoping you'd come bak to us one day, you died in this. He knew that you'd have to become the new speedster of Central City." Nora then said confused "New speedster of Central City? Me?" then Iris said "Nora,you are XS Central City's new Speedster protector." Nora was feeling all types of feelings but mainly confused but Nora knew her mom was right , Nora had to become the new speedster protector of Central City.

Nora put on the suit and mask and became once again XS, Nora West Allen was now XS and became the new speedster of Central City.


	2. Chapter 2 : meeting Nora

CHAPTER 2 PART 2 THE NEW GREEN ARROW/MIA SMOAK QUEEN

After the Crisis , everything was back, all the multiple earths were back and all the people and creatures and just everything was back. With Barry and Oliver gone the Legends had gone back to the Wave Rider, team Supergirl had gone back to their earth the other alternate earth heroes went back to their earth and team Flash and team Arrow went back to earth one.

Once they got home on earth-1 with Kate going back to Gotham City, team Flash going back to Central City and team Arrow going back home to Star City with Mia Smoak Queen becomig the new Green Arrow. Her father even told her even though she doesn't feel comfortable doing it Oliver said and i quote "There should always be at least one Green Arrow" so Mia Smoak Queen became the new Green Arrow.

Once she put on the suit made especially for her that was given to her during the crisis before her father's death she became something else she became the new archer the new Green Arrow of Star City. Mia still had help from her mom and the rest of team Arrow when she went out to fight crime because she was still in the beginning stages of one was how to use the bow and different arrows and two was to learn about the team and their abilities and three was to learn about their allies such as team Flash in Central City, the Legends and team Supergirl in National City...of course she already knew most of this because she fought alongside them during the crisis, but she had to learn about this stuff anyways.

One thing that came back that Mia wished hadn't was the school but Felicity made her go to school. Mia went to school with Nora West Allen from Central City and had some of the same classes together. Nora didn't really pay attention to Mia, and Mia wasn't comfortable being around her so she stayed to herself and away from her. Mia seemed not to be able to get away from Nora cause one day during lunch Nora sat down at the table she was sitting at and Mia asked why she was sitting with her and that she's never sat with her before, Nora told her all about her and her story and Mia was in shock by her story.

They were intrigued by each other and became quick friends with each other. The next couple of days they started hanging out with each other. Nora nor Mia told their parents where they were going and most of the time they left the house without letting anyone know. One day they came home from hanging out but this time they both went to Nora's house and they walked in on their parents with their arms crossed and Barry asked where were they and Felicity started crying that they were so worried about them. Nora and Mia told their parents everything that was going on , Barry let Nora off the hook since she did just come back from the dead basically but of course Iris didn't like this but she let Barry have his way and Felicity let Mia off the hook as well since she did just lose her father in a crisis.


	3. Chapter 3 : friendship

CHAPTER 3 FRIENDSHIP/GIRLFRIENDS

One morning in February Nora and Mia presented each other with a Valentine's Day gift, they had gotten them a gift from the future that represented what each of them lost meaning Nora got Mia a future picture of her and both of her parents with each other, Mia did the same thing although this was hard since she technically was "erased" from history but once Oliver brought her back she was now put back in the timeline so Mia got Nora a future picture of her and her parents with each other.

They spent the most wonderful Valentines with each other. While their parents were on a group date, they were on a date of their own. Mia had decided that they'd take turns choosing where they went for they're date. Mia chose that they go to "Big Belly Burger" for the first part of their date and Nora decided that they go to Jitter's and get a couple of "Flash" coffees for the second part of their date. Once their parents got back home and they got back home, Felicity took Mia back to their home in Star City and Iris took Nora to her room.

Valentine's night was spent well with video chatting and watching Hallmark romance movies that remind them of each other. They knew that they were being heavily monitored, and they also knew that they were only a couple cities away, so they kept video chatting and communicating on Facebook. They didn't see each other until after the holiday break at school. They would sit and chat with each other at lunch every day.


	4. Chapter 4 : the Wedding

Chapter 4 The Wedding

It was 2044 and Mia and Nora's "friendship" had grown closer over the years, they had started hanging out with each other more. They had "double dates" with their friends at Big Belly Burger and "one - on - one" dates at Jitters where Iris would serve them hot choclate and strawberry sundae with two straws and two cherries.  
One day at Jitters Nora came up with an idea of them having a wedding, Mia thought this was a joke at first but then she looked at Nora's face and saw that she was serious. Mia got scared but after calming down a little Mia thought of all that they've done together in their life and realised it maybe time for them to tie the knott after all.  
So they set the date and decided to wear their hero suits in memory of their late fathers whom won't get to see this event happen because of their passing.  
They got married in the Hall of Justice infront of the WHOLE JLA team including their mothers. They were all happy for them, but instead of calling them by their name they were called by their hero names which were Artemis and XS.

They were officially members of the JLA, they had no idea why they had to get married to become Official but they didn't care, as long as they were together that's all that mattered Most of the members were either partners, just friends, friends with benifits or crushing on each other anyways.  
Artemis always worked together and support each other when they went to their father's memorial and chose to live with Frost and her children while they looked for a place for themselves.  
It was colder than a criogenic freezer in Frost's place, her kids were just as frosty or frostier than her so they could stand the weather in the house. They made a deal with frost saying that they could stay until they get their own place.  
Then on Christmas, Nora found a place for them near the enjoyed each other and went everywhere with each other including missions. They grew up protecting both of their home cities Central and Star city, this was the only time they were seperated but whe they were home they talked mostly about their missions but they talked about other random stuff too.  
Other than that Nora and Mia had the best lives mainly cause neither of them wanted kids, but they had a good life toggether and still went to their father's memoriums like normal. The future was lucky to have to heroes like them protectng them. 


End file.
